


La La

by psychoticphoenix (psychophoenix)



Series: My Symphony Soldier - A Dramione Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychoticphoenix
Summary: From rivals to friends to friends who flirt, how could one trip further change the dynamics between Draco and Hermione? Non-magic modern AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: My Symphony Soldier - A Dramione Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784704
Kudos: 31





	1. What Would You Do

“So, all of our friends are hooking up.”

“Malfoy, I’d very much prefer the term ‘getting together’.”

“Oh c’mon, Granger. You know it’s true. I mean, you’ve seen Potter and the Weaselette snogging like there’s no tomorrow! And don’t even get me started on the male Weasel and Pansy. I am shuddering at the thought.”

Hermione poked the blond sitting beside her on the couch of the Granger’s living room, pretending to watch something on the TV which was suspiciously muted. “Even though its true doesn’t mean we can label it that way.” She replied, smirking.

“Hey, I know that smirk.”

“What smirk?” another smirk.

Draco chuckled and in turn poked Hermione’s side. She yelped and swatted his hand away. “Well what do you know Granger, I’ve grown on you.”

Hermione sniffed. “I happen to know quite a lot, thank you very much.”

Draco shook his head in amusement and reverted to the earlier topic. “Hell, I heard even Loony and Blaise have started getting it on.”

This earned him a swat on the shoulder. “Draco!”

He grinned. “What are we watching anyway?” he asked, turning to the still mute TV.

Hermione frowned. “Some sort of documentary. I don’t know, it’s not like I can hear it.”

Draco gave a mock gasp. “Granger, you have to at least turn up the volume so your parents wouldn’t think _we_ were getting it on out here.”

Hermione glared. “Well, it is pretty hard to not let you grow on me. Then again, since when were you my friend?”

“Since we found ourselves working on that project together. I mean, seriously, Granger, did you really have to pick the same university? _And the exact same schedule?_ ”

“You’re being mean.” She whined, chucking a pillow at him.

“I have to take advantage of the time I have left to annoy you.” He muttered defensively.

Hermione’s brow rose. “Is that what this is about?”

“What _that_?”

“Draco,” Hermione grinned evilly. “Are you saying you’re going to miss me?”

“Miss you?” Draco reacted as if scandalized. “Why would I miss such a buck-toothed, bushy-haired, know-.” He was interrupted by Hermione giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I’m going to miss you too, insufferable jerk.” She grinned affectionately.

Draco blushed and shifted his gaze to the floor. He unconsciously touched his cheek and mumbled something that sounded like, “Well, if that’s the case…”   
  


* * *

_“Gosh, Hermione, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe you got Draco I’m-an-idiot-a-rich-idiot Malfoy as your partner for that course.” Ginny Weasley consoled her friend._

_Hermione shook her head. “Nothing we can do about it. Gin. Except to pass the class, of course. And I’m not going to let that prick be the reason for me to fail.”_

_“He teased us mercilessly since we were eleven, Hermione.” Harry Potter groaned, lamenting his best friend’s misfortune._

_Ron Weasley nodded. “Not to mention he’s managed to call you every unacceptable name one could be called.”_

_“Can’t you shift or something?” Luna proposed, earning puzzled looks from her friends at her present ‘sanity’. Luna seldom talked with sense, as she was always mumbling about non-existent creatures that apparently, no one else knew about. She and Ginny were a year below the rest of their friends and were still in high school while their friends have gone on to their respective colleges. Well, mainly Hermione and Neville Longbottom, who attended the same college, but with different majors, as Ron and Harry decided to forgo college. Just for the moment, everyone else hoped._

_Neville shook his head and answered for Hermione. “Unfortunately, just as she was going to ask for a change in matriculation, the office closed. And today’s the last day for shifting schedules so…”_

_The group groaned collectively. Hermione huffed. “Seriously guys, you react as if_ you _were the ones who had to face him every day. I’m the one, so just chill. I can handle Malfoy.”_

_A chuckle made everyone turn and come face to face with the said person and his little posse of equally rich and horrible so-called ‘friends’. “Well well well, look at who we have here. Potter and his little group of losers.” Pansy Parkinson sneered._

_Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle grunted incoherently. One would think that was the only sound they were capable of making. One would probably be right. The other member of the so-called “Snakes” sniggered._

_The group’s self-appointed leader, Draco Malfoy, smirked. “We’d love to stay and chat, but being with the rabbit know-it-all for the rest of my semester is enough exposure for me.”_

_“You know very well Hermione has had braces and gotten her teeth fixed since we were eleven, Malfoy. Then again, you were always stupid, so I don’t think you noticed.” Ron growled, stepping forward. Harry put a hand on his shoulder._

_“Was that what that was? I always thought it was the work of tooth elves.” Luna piped up, confusing everyone present._

_Pansy frowned. “Drakey-poo, you didn’t tell me the lowlife was in your classes.” She narrowed her eyes at Hermione._

_Draco shrugged, looking irritated at how Pansy was practically draped across him. “Didn’t think you had time, what with all the time you spent babbling about your latest nail polish.”_

_Neville hid his laugh with a cough, earning a glare from all the Snakes._

_“I’m bored.” Daphne Greengrass complained. “Let’s go.” She pulled her latest boyfriend, Anthony Goldstein. He wasn’t a Snake, but he was a smart guy. Daphne probably set her eyes on him so she could pass high school. Once she was done with him though, everyone knew she’d drop him and he’d go back to being a nobody in the social food chain._

_As the group left, Neville shook his head. “If they weren’t such mean jerks, I would feel sorry for those guys.”_

_Ginny crinkled her nose. “You’re right, those girls are annoying. And that’s coming from a girl.” She sounded disgusted._

_“You were raised with six brothers.” Ron reminded her. “I hardly think you can be considered as a girl.”_

_“Ron!” Hermione chided, and Ginny whacked him straight on the head. They all laughed.  
_

* * *

_“I can’t believe I got paired with you!” Hermione huffed, earning herself glares from the librarian and the other students in the library._

_Draco ignored her and sat back on his chair._

_“Malfoy, are you going to work on this project with me or what?”_

_“I came, Granger. I think my work here is done.” He closed his eyes._

_“You are so frustrating!” Hermione yelled and apologized quickly to everyone else. They pretty much looked like they were ready to kick her out of the library. Through the window. She then stomped to the shelves to look for the books she needed.  
_

* * *

_Hermione opened her eyes, disconcerted. The library was almost empty, and the librarian was already beginning to close up. She groaned. She had fallen asleep and might as well have drooled on her notes, for all she knew. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her laptop, which was still on. The books which were previously cracked open around her were neatly stacked on the corner of the table and Draco was nowhere to be found._

_“That prat.” She muttered._

_“It’s almost time to lock up.” The librarian informed her._

_Hermione nodded and started gathering up her things. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the file she was working on now had more words._

_Malfoy._

_She snapped her laptop close and prayed that Malfoy didn’t screw her up this time.  
_

* * *

_He didn’t. Hermione triple checked the paper they were going to submit and saw that Draco didn’t mess it up to mess with her._

_She sighed and printed the file. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all._

_Damn. Harry and the others would kill her for even thinking that.  
_

* * *

_“He did_ what _?” Neville’s eyes were the size of platters. He had thick books cradled in his arms, which Hermione knew were for his botany class._

_“Yeah. I couldn’t believe it either, but it was pristine.”_

_“Maybe he wants to pass as much as you do,” Neville suggested, but he sounded dubious._

_“Glad you liked my work, Granger.” A new voice piped up. Hermione and Neville turned in surprise and saw Draco walking right behind them. Hermione flushed._

_“You’re welcome by the way.” He gave them a pointed look and walked past them, disappearing into the classroom._

_“Uh well, this is my stop,” Hermione mumbled. “Bye Neville, good luck with your botany class.”_

_Neville looked as flabbergasted as both of them felt. “Yeah. Bye Hermione. And good luck too. With your presentation.”_

_“Thanks.” She gave a half-hearted grin. “I’m going to need it.”  
_

* * *

“We were mainly decent with each other after that.” Hermione mused.

“Yeah. And then you went and chose the same schedule the following semester. And the next sem, and the next sem, and all the semesters after that until we graduated last year.”

“You know bloody well that wasn’t my fault.”

“Language, Hermione Jean Granger.” He wagged a finger at her. “And admit it, you were stalking me!”

“Maybe _you_ were stalking _me_ , Draco Lucius Malfoy!”

Silence.

“Maybe I was.” He replied ominously with a small smile.

“Oh my gosh. You didn’t!”

“I said maybe.” But still, Draco’s twinkling eyes said something else.

Hermione groaned and buried her head into the pillow she was clutching. She raised her head and used the pillow the whack Draco.

“But I’m not responsible for our friends ‘getting together’.”

She shook her head. “No, you’re not. But still, you’re crazy.”

He shrugged. “Never said I wasn’t.”

She laughed. “Well, at least now you finally admit it!”

They sat in comfortable silence.

Soon Hermione broke the silence. “I wonder what Paris will be like.”

“Full of heavily accented people named Pierre who will be ready to shove their tongues down your throat in what they will pass off as a greeting, I bet. And that would be pretty scandalous, considering you’ll be staying there for the whole Christmas season. _Alone_.”

“Is that what it’s like every time you go and visit?” she asked dryly. “I mean, don’t lie, Malfoy, I know you have a chateau there and you stay there every other holiday.”

“Every two holidays.” He corrected her. “And I was joking. Paris is lovely, as a matter of fact. I’m very sure you’d love it there, _mademoiselle._ ” 

“Hm. I thought you sounded _too_ mean.”

“Hey, D?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m about to ask you something _very important_ and possibly very crazy as well, so don’t freak out okay?”

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded slowly. “Sure.”

“Help me practice my French?”

“Are you talking about talking or kissing? And I don’t see what was important about that. Unless it was the kissing.”

Hermione snorted and shook her head amusedly. “Draco, _viens avec moi à la Paris_ 1?”

Draco blinked.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

“ _Oui._ ”  
  



	2. I La La La La Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco agrees to go with Hermione to Paris. Christmas shenanigans occur.

“Please Draco, I can’t possibly accept that offer,” Hermione told her companion as they stepped off the plane.

“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s using it right now. The servants aren’t even there. They’re all on vacation when the chateau is not in use.”

Hermione bit her lip, considering. It would save her loads of money and be much safer for her to not check in a hostel, after all. “Only if you insist.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still unsure.

Draco grinned. “I do.”

With a resigned sigh, Hermione wagged a finger at him, “Okay, I guess I’d accept your offer. Your _very_ generous offer. But no funny business, mister.”

He chortled. “You wish, Granger.”

She winked. “Well I can hope, can’t I?” she said, skipping ahead to retrieve her bags.

“Yeah, you can,” Draco mumbled, before proceeding to get his own luggage. 

* * *

“I still can’t believe you said yes, you know,” Hermione said as she gaped at the Malfoy chateau. She knew it was going to be big, but not _this_ big.

“What, and let you down?” Draco chided, unceremoniously dumping their bags on the floor before retrieving a key from his pocket and opening the door. “We don’t want to let you loose in Paris on your own now, do we?”

“It was just for the holidays, Draco.” Hermione absently replied as she took in the grandeur of the hall before her. “Besides, doesn’t your family have plans?”

Draco clucked his tongue as he grabbed their bags and followed her in. “Exactly. Had you been alone, you might have decided to stay _forever_. Also, the Malfoy Christmas tradition is something that isn’t missed.”

“And why is that?” Hermione frowned. She figured they would have traveled to some far-off country and lounge lazily in relaxation or something. Stereotypical, yes, but Malfoys were your stereotypical elite whose noses crinkled at the mere presence of people who had fewer figures in their bank accounts than theirs.

“Because it doesn’t exist.”

“You’re lying.”

“Malfoys never lie, o fair one.”

Hermione studied the expression on Draco’s face. He looked positively serious about the lying part or the fair part, Hermione wasn’t quite sure. “Well, that must be terrible.” She opted to ignore the last part of his sentence. 

Draco shrugged. “You can’t miss something you never had.”

“I’m going to guarantee that this will be the best Christmas you’ll ever experience, then.” Hermione grinned.

“Now don’t go make me your latest charity case, Granger. You just go on doing what you’ve planned to do.”

“Well, I do have a plan in case you didn’t agree to come with me…”

“Wait, you mean you planned your vacation on the assumption that I’d agree?”

“I didn’t. I told you, I have a back-up.”

“Back-up.”

“Yes. No! I mean…” Hermione blushed.

Draco grinned. “Tell me, what’s on this plan of yours?”

Hermione sighed. “There are last-minute adjustments.”

Draco was afraid to ask. His teasing may have had him scrubbed from the rest of her plans. “Like?”

Hermione looked around thoughtfully. “Well, first, we need to decorate for the holidays.”

Draco bit his lip and nodded. “I guess that can be done.” He said, cracking a smile.

* * *

The days prior to Christmas Eve had been mostly enjoyable for the two, having spent the most of it Christmas decorating, shopping, and planning. When not busy with Christmas-related activities, Draco toured Hermione around, amused at how she marveled at every single thing. During the nights they enjoyed meals they prepared, the ingredients of which were freshly bought from the markets during their excursions during the day.

One night, after dinner, Draco had taken Hermione to the library, where she gaped at the huge collection of books. “Um, wow.” She had managed to mumble before she commenced running to the nearest shelf and examining the titles.

“My mother is quite an avid reader, and father doesn’t deny her of such simple pleasures,” Draco stated as he joined her, picking out a book that looked well-read based on the worn-out binding.

Hermione eyed his choice curiously. “ _The Count of Monte Cristo_.” She noted.

Draco shrugged in self-defense and pointed out her own choice of reading material. “ _Jane Eyre_ , you’re such a _romantic._ ”

Hermione laughed and proceeded to sit on one of the window seats, watching as Draco sat on one of the chairs nearby and flipped open his book. She blinked, realizing she was staring at him, cleared her throat and opened the book in her hands as well.

It was well into the night and Draco was nearly halfway into the book when he looked up to see what Hermione was doing. Her head was bowed, and she was curled up on the seat, the book she was reading still open on her lap. Her eyes, however, were closed. Draco assumed she had fallen asleep a short while ago, and looked at the clock by the door to determine the time. Startled by how late it was, he put down the book on a nearby table and turned to look at his sleeping companion again. Sighing, he decided that it was better to wake her up than to let her wake up with an impossible body ache in the morning due to her position.

Or, he could carry her.

Frowning at his last thought, Draco watched Hermione as she slept, noticing the tiniest details, the lock of hair that had fallen on her face, her lips opened slightly as she breathed evenly, the way her eyes moved beneath her eyelids. Draco wondered what she was dreaming about, even more so when her lips unconsciously curled into a small smile.

His thoughts wandered back to that night at the library, where he had finished up their paper when he discovered that she had fallen asleep, probably tired from lugging book after book to their table for reference. He had watched her sleep then too, though only as a passing glance accompanied by an uncharacteristic eye roll.

But now, Draco found it hard to comprehend, let alone explain, why her mere presence in the same room as him often resulted in erratic heartbeats. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling whenever he found himself staring at her, and grateful that she doesn’t catch him doing so. He sighed once more and rubbed his temples with his fingers. This simply won’t do. Walking over to where the brunette was seated, Draco mentally slapped himself when he froze as her scent reached him. Reaching out to brush off the hair that strayed on her face, he drew back his hand at the last second and instead put it on her shoulder to gently nudge her awake.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, groggily opening her eyes.

“You’ve fallen asleep. Come on, let’s retire to our bedrooms.”

She nodded and stood up, the book sliding from her lap to the floor. Fortunately, Draco caught it before it fell to the floor, but Hermione’s eyes had already widened. “Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry about that.”

Draco walked over to the table and put down the book on it. “It’s alright.” He said, turning to face her again. She was busy running a hand through her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

Draco found himself wondering how it would feel to have those locks around his fingers and winced. “Shall we?” he instead asked, trying to get all of his thoughts in order.

Hermione nodded, the sleep gone from her eyes from what happened with the book.

When she had closed the door to her room, Draco wished to open it again and slip inside. Groaning at the turns his thoughts have been taking recently, he half-ran to his room to sleep it off, convinced that he was probably just exhausted. However, his last thought before finally falling asleep was this:

What was so bad about wanting Hermione Granger anyway? 

* * *

“Draco, watch out!”

Draco was thoughtfully looking at the small tree they had put up by the door of the chateau when he heard Hermione’s panicked voice shouting at him. He turned to face the stairs just in time to see her grinning as she slid down the banister, her hair flying behind her. Oh, and he was in her direct line of path. 

“Good Lo-” Draco didn’t have enough time to react before his arms rose instinctively to catch her. Soon she was in his arms, laughing and reaching up to grab his arms to steady herself.

“That was fun.” She said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I guess... before you slammed into me.” He managed to reply, still quite shocked that she had literally just flown into his arms. Not in the strictest sense of the idiom though. “I think your weight broke my arms.”

She laughed and put her forehead to his. “Silly Draco.” He grinned as well.

His heart had begun to beat erratically again, and Draco was sure she could feel it. He hoped she’d sum it up to his shock at having to catch her at such short notice and with such inertia. He helped her off the banister and dusted himself off. “So _that_ ’s why you didn’t want to decorate the banisters.” He mused, distracting himself from the fact that she had been pressed against him.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Yeah.” She laughed again, a sound which Draco had taken to liking enormously. “Good morning.” She added hastily, realizing she hadn’t greeted Draco yet.

“Fine morning to you, oh great banister slider.” He smirked.

“Christmas Eve later.” She reminded him as they both made their way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“Oh I know, and I was asking myself why I don’t have a present for you yet.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Letting me stay here and coming with me are quite possibly more than adequate presents, Draco.”

He simply gave her a thoughtful look as he reached for the fruit basket in the middle of the table to examine its contents.   
  


“All this food is obviously too much for the both of us.” Hermione giggled, her eyes roaming over the food that was on the table.

“That, and it is also quite ironic that the whole time we’ve been here we’ve managed to cook for ourselves but opted for a buffet of take-outs from all sorts of restaurants for our Christmas feast, isn’t it?” Draco remarked, crossing his arms.

“Well, that’s part of the adventure of being less traditional.”

“Oh. All right then, since we’re being less traditional, can we have one more on this fine Christmas evening?”

“What do you suggest?”

“At midnight, we dance.”

Hermione chuckled. “That’s something new. All right, I concur.”

Draco smirked, although it was more affectionate than teasing. “I look forward to it.”

Hermione gave a small curtsy. “As do I. But for now, let’s dig into… what we can.”

“Agreed.” 

* * *

Hermione groaned as she stood up form the table. “I don’t think the wine was compatible with lowly take-out.”

Draco, despite himself, laughed uproariously. Once he had smothered his laughs, he snuck a look at Hermione who was watching him amusedly. “I think you’ve had too much of it, too.” She commented.

“You’re looking quite tipsy yourself, Miss Granger.”

“Not a chance.” She retorted, walking towards the kitchen door to prove her point. Or rather, stumbling to it and proving Draco’s point.

They both laughed.

“Oh dear, it’s almost midnight,” Hermione said, looking at her watch.

“I do believe you owe me a dance.”

“I thought you said midnight?”

Draco shrugged. “Now’s as good as later, isn’t it? And besides, there are only a few minutes left.”

Hermione nodded, suddenly shy. Though she and Draco had been friends for quite a while now, they’ve never done anything like dance together before. It was all so strange, considering they’ve spent most of their lives being rivals before they became friends.

Draco held out his hand. “Shall we proceed to the living room? It’s roomier. And the smell of the food is becoming nauseating after we’ve had so much.”

Hermione took his outstretched arm and they managed to arrive at the living room with minimal crashing onto bits of furniture here and there, laughing all the while.

Draco pulled Hermione closer and she gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders. “No music?” she asked, finding herself staring into his eyes with such intensity only the wine could have caused.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. “We’ll dance to our own music.”

And they danced. Fluidly and gracefully, as if they weren’t so drunk earlier. They gazed into each other’s eyes, lost in their own world, all traces of intoxication miraculously gone. They spun across the spacious living room, the lights from the decorated Christmas tree catching the crystals on the necklace Hermione wore, sending little dots of light across the room. They moved as if they understood each other, knew each other’s thoughts. And perhaps, they did.

And then they stopped, breathing heavily. It was a minute left until midnight. They were still staring into each other’s eyes. And Hermione was quite sure she’d died and gone to heaven and was staring into the face of an angel. Funnily, Draco was thinking the same thing. Although he wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve looking into the face of such beauty. In those moments, they forgot about the rest of the world. It was just them, and…

“What would you do if I told you that I love you?” Draco asked breathlessly.

Hermione blinked, and the enchantment was gone. “I’d know you’d be lying.” She said, putting her arms back down to her sides and stepping away from Draco.

His face was impassive. “I told you, Malfoys never lie. I want you, Hermione.”

“Ah, there it is.”

“There is what?”

“The truth.”

“What truth?”

“That you don’t love me. You _want_ me, but you don’t love me. That’s hardly the same thing.” How could the most perfect moment go terribly wrong within seconds?

“No, I _do_ love you. I want to be _with_ you.”

Hermione sighed, exasperated by the sudden turn of events. “You know what? I think we’re just both drunk, and tired. We’ve been having so much fun until now, and I really don’t want to spoil Christmas for either of us, so let’s just sleep this off, alright?”

Draco pursed his lips. He nodded stiffly.

If Hermione had expected an argument, she didn’t show any sign of surprise that Draco didn’t try to stop her. She trudged up the stairs and a few seconds later, Draco heard her bedroom door snap shut. Then the grandfather clock by the hall began to chime.

It was midnight.

It was Christmas.

Draco groaned. He’d botched it up tremendously. Bloody hormones and Freudian slips. 

* * *

“Draco, wake up.” A slight shaking woke Draco up from his drunken stupor. Hermione’s soft voice was urging him to wake up.

“What?” he groaned, blocking the sunlight from hitting his face.

“You fell asleep on the couch. I suppose that’s not the best way to wake up on Christmas morning.” Hermione was running a hand through her hair.

Draco sat up and stared at her. “Stop that.”

Her hand stilled. “Stop what?”

He motioned with his head. “That. What are you so nervous about?”

Her eye twitched. “About last night…”

Memories of the previous night came rushing back to Draco and he inhaled sharply. “Listen, I’m sorry. I really am. I’d turn back time and take back those words if I could, I swear. I didn’t mean to say them. I mean, I did, but not that way. Not in that manner, at least.”

She nodded silently, dropping her hand onto her lap. She looked back up at him. “I understand. Maybe we should open presents now. Try and salvage what’s left of the Christmas spirit.”

Draco nodded reluctantly, wary that things didn’t seem to be getting better.

“Let’s go?” They left the living room and proceeded to walk to the hall where the presents were sitting beneath the simple tree.

It was a very dreary Christmas morning, not unlike the others Draco had experienced in his whole life. He had rather hoped this Christmas would be different, but he had botched up that chance last night.

Suddenly, Hermione froze as she realized something. She turned to look at Draco. She looked absolutely shocked as if she had just remembered something of great importance.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Look above you.”

Draco did and frowned. For there, dangling innocently was a mistletoe they had hung during the first day of their decoration as a sort of joke. They had avoided getting caught under it together… until now. They were both lost in their own thoughts that they forgot about the blasted plant, and now look where that got them.

It was Draco who spoke first. “You know what? I think it’s time we do something traditional.”

Hermione gave a resigned smile and took a step closer towards him. “Actually, I’ve been thinking as well.”

“About what?” he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

“About what you’d do if…”

“If?” He was leaning closer now.

Their lips were mere inches from each other, and their eyes met tentatively. “If I told you that I love you.” She finished, just before he closed his eyes and brought his lips on hers, her eyes fluttering shut as she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

They parted and he looked at her with cool amusement in his eyes. “Won’t you be lying?”

“Nah. I really thought about it, and maybe we could give it a try.”

“Give what a try?”

“Hooking up?” she offered, lazily rolling her eyes up at him.

“Now now Granger, I’d much prefer the term, ‘getting together’.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 – Draco, come with me to Paris?


End file.
